Gap junctions between Novikoff hepatoma cells from suspension culture will be studied with electrophysiological, intracellular tracer and electron microscopic techniques. Studies of gap junction formation will be given prime attention, especially effects of growth-modulating and membrane-active agents, e.g. cyclic nucleotides. Dyes of varying moleculr sizes will be used to investigate the selectiveness of junctional permeability.